Séries Felizes Para Sempre O Começo
by Naty Gryffindor
Summary: A primeira história da série felizes para sempre, começa agora! Se divirtam com a narração confusa de Rony! ÚLTIMO CAP!
1. Introdução

Começo

Bem, aqui estou eu. É, bem aqui. Se alguém me visse agora, acharia que estou indo para a forca. Estou suando frio, tremendo que nem um doido, e com cor de pergaminho. Mas quem me conhece sabe porque estou assim: eu vou me casar. Quem sou eu? Ronald Billius Weasley. Minha noiva? Hermione Granger.

Agora, toda a minha vida está passando, como um filme, diante dos meus olhos (estou bem dramático. O pavor faz coisas estranhas com as pessoas). E já que ainda faltam 15 horas para a cerimônia que vai mudar minha vida, porque não desabafar esse "filme", agora? Assim vocês ficam sabendo como cheguei a esse ponto e eu me ocupo com alguma coisa. Bom, então eu vou começar. Espero que vocês se divirtam com o meu desabafo. Sei que vão rir às minhas custas. Mas fazer as pessoas rirem é o que eu mais sei fazer, certo? Pois bem.

Um abraço,

Rony.


	2. Quando Tudo Começou

Quando Tudo Começou

Quando tudo começou? Hum, vamos ver...Ah, lembrei. Uns dois dias antes do casamento de Gui e Fleur, já faz uns quatro anos. Não posso deixar de dizer que Hermione estava linda e bem, hã...Deixa pra lá.

Deixe-me explicar a minha situação: TODAS as pessoas da minha família, sem exceção, estavam uma pilha de nervos, principalmente mamãe. Mas, como todos estavam sempre ocupados com alguma coisa, quem serviu de saco de pancada para minha mãe (tchan tchan) fui EU.

Hermione chegou em casa bem na hora que mamãe tentava me acertar com um tacho. Não foi nada agradável. Pude ver que ela se segurou para não rir. Mamãe olhou desconcertada para a porta e disse, rapidamente:

- Ah...Olá, Hermione, querida. Como foi a viagem?

- Ótima, Sra. Weasley.

- Que bom! Rony, ajude Hermione a levar suas coisas para cima, sim?

Peguei o malão dela prontamente. Claro, porque não? Um verdadeiro cavalheiro ajuda uma dama.

E lá fomos nós (que narrativa péssima), levando a bagagem de Hermione. Ela ia dormir no quarto da Gina. Entramos sem cerimônia no quarto dela e a encontramos escrevendo uma carta que mais parecia um papiro egípcio de tão comprida. Perguntei, sonsamente:

- Para quem você está escrevendo isso, Gina?

Ela me lançou um olhar de profundo desprezo e me disse:

- Para quem você acha, Rony?

Claro, como eu não adivinhei. Era para Harry. Mas eu não sei porque ela continua mandando cartas para ele. Veja uma das cartas que ele respondeu:

_Gina,_

_Sei que você vai entender o porquê desse meu comportamento. Já disse que, se continuarmos juntos, _ele_ vai procurá-la para me atingir. Por favor, não torne as coisas mais difíceis para mim. Ficarei muito arrasado se algo acontecer com você._

_Tudo de Bom,_

_Harry._

Gina, no entanto, escrevia coisas assim:

_Harry,_

_Entendo perfeitamente o que você quer dizer. Mas espero que VOCÊ entenda o MEU comportamento. Não vou agüentar ver você lutar enquanto eu assisto de braços cruzados. Acho que você esqueceu com quem está falando. Eu sou uma Weasley. Um Weasley não deixa alguém do seu lado lutar sozinho. Se pensa que vai me deixar como se eu fosse uma donzela em perigo, está muito enganado. Desculpe-me, mas você não vai me fazer mudar de idéia. Está gastando papel à toa. Eu vou estar ao seu lado para o que der e vier. Afinal, para quê serviu a AD? Se já lutei ao seu lado uma vez, no Ministério, sou capaz e tenho coragem de lutar de novo._

_Eu te amo,_

_Gina._

Essa é uma das menores cartas que ela escreveu. Ela ainda não percebeu que o Harry é teimoso e nunca voltará atrás. Eu retruquei para ela:

- Gina, daqui a pouco o Harry vai ter que desenterrar a cama para dormir, de tanta carta que você manda para ele!

- Sai daqui, seu idiota!

Hermione estava meio constrangida, no meio da nossa briga. Quando eu estava saindo, um pouco mal humorado, ela me disse:

- Rony, só vou arrumar as minhas coisas e já desço, OK?

- Ah, OK.

Fui até a cozinha rezando para que mamãe tivesse se esquecido de mim. Infelizmente minhas preces não foram atendidas. Mal apareci na escada, minha mãe recomeçou o ataque com o tacho. Eu perguntei, tentando me defender:

- O que...Ai! O que eu fiz?

- Eu mandei você desgnomizar o jardim, seu irresponsável! Olhe o que um gnomo fez em mim! – A canela dela estava roxa.

- Ai! Tá bem, mãe, eu vou desgnomizar...Ai!

Ainda sob os protestos da minha mãe, fui para o quintal.

Mione chegou quando eu estava pegando o último gnomo. Isso acabou me distraindo: a criatura me mordeu e me fez soltá-lo:

- Ai, seu...Ah, oi, Mione.

- Oi, Rony...Como foram as férias?

- Foram boas. – Decidi ser sincero com ela – Bem, todo mundo está meio ansioso com o casamento, mas nada que eu não possa agüentar.

Ta bem, um pouco sincero.

- Ah, bem...Achei que você estava mais para um saco de pancada de todo mundo.

Mentira tem perna curta.

- É, bem...Bom, como eu disse, nada que eu não possa agüentar.

Hermione riu, mostrando aquele sorriso lindo. Então mudou de assunto:

- Quando Harry chega?

- Amanhã à noite. Percebeu que ele anda meio tenso nas cartas dele?

- Percebi...Bom, talvez seja por causa do que iremos enfrentar.

E se calou. Percebi que ela tinha ficado um pouco nervosa. Decidi amenizar um pouco o clima:

- Quer se sentar?

Tudo bem isso foi péssimo. Mas não me veio nada na cabeça (como sempre...)!

- Eu quero.

- Então...Como foram as suas férias? – Perguntei quando nos sentamos.

- Também foram boas. Eu e meus pais fomos à casa de alguns parentes, eu vi alguns primos...E eu contei aos meus pais o que iremos fazer depois do casamento.

- E o que eles disseram?

- Que eu estava ficando maluca. - Ela me respondeu com um sorrisinho. – Mas eu deixei claro que já sou maior de idade e que tinha direito de decidir o que fazer daqui pra frente.

- Minha mãe ainda nem sabe dos nossos planos. Mas se ela não pôde segurar Fred e Jorge, então não poderá me segurar.

Ficamos um tempo, calados, olhando as colinas, perdidos em nossos próprios pensamentos. Então ela me perguntou, hesitante:

- Acha que vamos conseguir...?

Não respondi imediatamente. Não sei se ela quis dizer "derrotá-lo" ou "sair vivos dessa".

Bom...Temos que tentar, não é mesmo?

Ela sorriu.

- É, acho que sim.

E, dizendo isso, levantou-se e entrou em casa.


	3. Um Casamento Adorável

Um Casamento "Adorável"

Minha família estava me enlouquecendo!

Meu pai me dava sermões porque eu atrapalhava minha mãe tentando ajudá-la usando a varinha ("tudo bem que você já é maior de idade, meu filho, mas se parece com uma criança de oito anos se comportando assim!)". Minha mãe, por outro lado, já partia para uma agressão física (continue aparatando do meu lado e vou lhe dar um motivo para você aparatar pra longe de mim!). Fred e Jorge implicavam comigo quando eu errava os feitiços (não tente conjurar água que você põe fogo na casa!) e Gui parecia uma bomba prestes a explodir em segundos. Eu perguntei a ele se ele estava nervoso e ele me respondeu "não me provoque Ronald, ou você passa o meu casamento no St. Mungus!". Eu ia dar uma resposta bem dada quando lá veio minha mãe:

- Rony, deixe o seu irmão em paz. Faça um favor pra mim, coloque o sofá do lado da mesinha do rádio, por favor.

- Pra quê?

- Para as visitas de amanhã!

- Mas mamãe, o casamento será no jardim.

- Vai logo, Rony! – Disse meu irmão, se intrometendo.

Fui, de imenso mal-humor, para a sala de estar. Hermione estava sentada no maldito sofá, lendo um livro. Perguntei, sendo ríspido, sem querer:

- Dá licença, por favor?

Hermione me olhou, incrédula. Então se levantou, acrescentando:

- Ta bom, irritadinho.

Fingi que não tinha ouvido o que ela disse. Tentei levantar o sofá com as mãos, sem sucesso. Era muito pesado, provavelmente com um feitiço anti-roubo de trouxas. Hermione ficou olhando o meu esforço sem fazer nada. Ela devia estar "pê" da vida com a minha grosseria. Tá bem, fui um completo ANIMAL, mas eu estava realmente de mal-humor. Quero dizer, REALMENTE de mal-humor. Depois de muito esforço para mover ao menos um centímetro daquele sofá (eu fui pensar na possibilidade do feitiço anti-roubo só agora), ela acabou dizendo:

- Ah, Rony, peraí: _Destravik_!

O sofá ficou momentaneamente envolto por uma luz vermelha, depois apagou.

- Tente movê-lo, agora.

- Pode me ajudar, por favor?

Dessa vez, eu fui menos grosseiro, porque ela tinha acabado de me ajudar. Mas deixei claro que AINDA estava de mal humor.

- Ah, tudo bem.

Eu segurei a frente do sofá e ela segurou um braço. E levantamos o sofá. De repente, Bichento saiu correndo debaixo do móvel, me assustando.

- AAAAAHHHHHH!

Larguei o sofá com tudo, e Hermione fez o mesmo, para não se machucar. Me desequilibrei e caí em cima do sofá, e Hermione tentou me segurar e acabou caindo... Em cima de mim.

Quando olhei para os olhos dela, bem perto de mim, comecei a sentir meu rosto BEM quente. Quando ela abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, a porta da sala se abriu e Harry entrou, arrastando o malão.

- Vocês moveram o sofá muito bem!

Hahaha, engraçadinho.

Acho que a primeira coisa que pensei foi "Vem aqui, seu idiota, que eu vou mover o sofá direto na sua cara", mas depois me peguei pensando "você podia ter chegado uns cinco minutos depois, seu estraga prazeres!".

E esse pensamento me assustou. Se não fosse Mione, eu teria ficado parado ali, tal o choque do meu pensamento. Ela saiu de cima de mim e explicou rapidamente o que havia acontecido. Mas o sorriso maroto (de onde eu tirei essa? Sorriso maroto...) no rosto de Harry não saía. Nem do rosto do idiota nem da minha cabeça. Seu pervertido! Como pode pensar uma coisa tão impura (cara, eu estou mesmo apavorado com esse negócio de casamento...) como essa entre eu e a Mione? Não há nada entre nós, NADA!

Mas você podia muito bem ter demorado um pouco mais na cozinha, né...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era o dia do casamento. Todo mundo se aprontando, procurando meias e sapatos sem par. Todos passando suas vestes a rigor. Todos, inclusive eu, tentando ficar bem para a festa. Um pouco parecido comigo, neste momento. Exceto que não era eu quem ia se casar. Era o Gui. Mas ele também estava pálido, tremendo que nem um doido, e suando frio. Deve ser de família.

Minha mãe corria pela casa toda, cuidando dos preparativos. Fleur ficou trancada no quarto dela o dia inteiro, com a Gina. Meu pai entrava e saía direto, do Beco Diagonal para casa, e vice-versa.

Por falar em Gina, ela e o Harry nem se olhavam na cara direito. Estavam meio constrangidos com os próprios comportamentos. Mas fala sério, eles pareciam uns bebês se falando nas cartas. Um teimava com o outro. Chegava a ser cômico.

Então chegou a noite. O jardim, onde eles iam se casar, tinha ficado lindo. Tudo branco. Me sentei na fileira da frente de cadeiras, ao lado de Hermione, que estava linda com um vestido rosa-claro. Harry se sentou do outro lado dela e Gina se sentou um pouco atrás.

Entraram os padrinhos, Fred e Jorge, e as madrinhas. Eram duas primas minhas, Carolina e Priscila. Depois entraram os padrinhos da noiva. E, por fim, o noivo, acompanhado pela minha mãe.

Gui estava bem diferente. Não havia cortado o cabelo, mas tirara o brinco de osso, e eu nunca tinha visto ele de terno.

Então chegou a noiva. Fleur estava magnífica, os cabelos compridos soltos, ao vento (tudo bem, sei que eu não posso dizer isso, eu vou me casar, mas estou narrando o que eu pensava naquele momento, certo?), e sorrindo, um pouco nervosa. Ela chegou ao altar e a cerimônia começou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Foi uma _linda_ cerimônia, Fleur – disse mamãe, quando o casamento acabou. – Você estava linda.

- Obrrigada, Srra. Wisle.

- Ahhh, Gui, meu filho, estou tão orgulhosa de você! Meus parabéns!

Estávamos agora na festa de casamento. Todos estavam cumprimentando a noiva e o noivo. Mas eu havia percebido, assim que o juiz de paz disse "pode beijar a noiva", que a nossa jornada estava mais próxima. O casamento havia acabado. Assim que estivéssemos prontos, sairíamos da minha casa em busca das horcruxes. E pelo que eu percebi, meus amigos (um deles sendo minha futura noiva) estavam com a mesma preocupação na cabeça.

Então Hermione (talvez percebendo a minha cara de...hã...deixa pra lá) se sentou ao meu lado e me perguntou, num tom de voz baixo:

- Então...já contou pra sua mãe?

Com certeza, estava tão _desligado _do mundo a minha volta que nem ouvi o que ela disse:

- Eu...O quê?

- Perguntei se já falou com sua mãe sobre nossa caça às horcruxes.

- Ah...não, não deu tempo, né...mas vou ter de dizer à ela, não? Mas não vai ser agradável. Ela vai ter um ataque.

- Não se preocupe. Eu vou ajudá-lo, e Harry também.

- Obrigado, Mione.

Olhei para onde meu amigo estava. Ele estava conversando com Lupin e Gui, mas parecia não estar prestando muita atenção na conversa. Franzia as sobrancelhas constantemente e balançava a cabeça positivamente, como se concordasse com qualquer coisa. Então corri meus olhos pela sala, e percebi. Percebi que eu podia não entrar nunca mais naquela sala, nunca mais receber um sermão de minha mãe. Percebi que podia nunca mais ver meus irmãos. Tantas coisas que eu percebi, que demoraria séculos para dizê-las.

Por fim, pousei meus olhos em Hermione. Tão bonita naquele vestido rosa, olhando para mim com um certo olhar preocupado. Então decidi uma coisa.

- Hermione, podemos começar lá fora?

Eu disse começar?

- Começar o quê, Rony? – ela perguntou, desconfiada.

- Eu quis dizer conversar. Conversar lá fora. – corrigi.

- Ah, então tudo bem. – ela concordou, parecendo aliviada.

Não posso culpá-la.

**N/A: A partir dessa parte, liguem o som na música You're Beautiful, do James Blunt, ou qualquer outra música romântica que te toque, pra ver o que acontece!**

Fomos para o jardim, e andamos um pouco, até parar na beira de um açude banhado pelo luar. Um lugar perfeito para o que eu ia fazer.

- Eu preciso lhe dizer algo, Hermione.

Ela corou ligeiramente, o que também aconteceu comigo. Droga de vergonha que aparece nessas horas!

- O-o quê, Rony?

- É que...hã...

Ela me olhava, vermelha como um pimentão (que linda!), esperando.

- euteamoeseeunãodisserissoagorapodeserqueeunãotenhaoutrachance.

Certo, quando estamos com vergonha, não temos controle da nossa língua. Experiência própria, tomem cuidado.

- O...o quê?

- O que eu quero dizer é que...Eu te amo, Hermione.

Ufa, consegui. Agora é só levar um tapa na cara e tudo bem.

Mas não foi muito bem o que aconteceu. O que aconteceu foi que ela ficou mas vermelha (isso foi possível?), baixou os olhos e murmurou:

- Eu...eu também, Rony.

O que ela quis dizer? "Eu também me amo, Rony", ou "Eu também te amo, Rony"? Tava difícil (pra mim) dizer. Tava mais pra segunda opção. Para mim.

- Eu também te amo, Rony. Tava difícil, pra mim, tomar coragem e lhe dizer isso.

Ufa. Segunda opção.

- E eu tinha medo – ela continuou – de que, se eu não dissesse isso agora, talvez não tivesse outra chance.

- Eu também tinha esse medo, Mione. E tenho medo de não poder fazer isso, também.

E aí, eu fiz maior loucura da minha vida. Pior do que lançar um feitiço com uma varinha quebrada e esse feitiço se voltar contra mim. Pior do que brigar com meu melhor amigo. Pior do que lançar _Accio _numa bacia cheia de cérebros.

Eu a beijei.

Não sei o que deu em mim. Fiz isso por impulso. Mas o mais impressionante foi que ela _correspondeu. _Ela me abraçou pelo pescoço e me beijou também. Eu a abracei pela cintura e ficamos ali por um tempo. Depois nos separamos. Eu olhei para aqueles profundos olhos castanhos e disse:

- Se sairmos vivos dessa, eu juro que caso com você, Hermione.

Que idiota. Mas na hora não foi.

- Eu juro que caso com você também, Rony.

Nos abraçamos e ficamos lá, olhando o luar, por um longo (e maravilhoso) tempo.

**N/A: Então, estão gostando? Espero q sim, hehehe.**

**Bom, o próximo capítulo é só um final, depois tem mais um que é outro final (oxi, quantos finais).**

**EU KRO REVIEWS!**

**Um bjo,**

**Naty.**


	4. Numa Noite de Natal

Numa Noite De Natal

N/A: Se vcs esperavam uma narrativa completa da busca das horcruxes, me desculpem, mas minha imaginação não vai a tanto, e de qqer forma, eu kro mostrar a vida do Rony com a Hermione, não uns quinhentos capítulos de "temporada de caça as horcruxes"... Mas eu espero que gostem desse final tosco e feliz...:D 

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring_

Ah, eu adoro o Natal. Vocês não adoram essa época tão maravilhosa? Luzes, pessoas sorrindo, a ceia...

Snowing, and blowing up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun

Tá bom, eu tô enrolando. Vocês querem saber o que aconteceu. Tá bom, tá bom... Eu vou falar sobre mim e a Mione, e sobre o Harry e a Gina, tá? Nenhuma palavra sobre as horcruxes. Não quero falar sobre isso.

Após a nossa vitória (acha que eu estaria escrevendo isso se a gente tivesse perdido?), eu e Mione começamos a cumprir nossas promessas. Nós ficamos noivos. Harry e Gina reataram o namoro. Acho que vai demorar um pouco para eles ficarem noivos, mas já é um bom começo, não?

Então, passamos o Natal numa casa que o Harry comprou. Meus pais foram viajar sozinhos para comemorarem a paz (sei, sei, eles vão comemorar é outra coisa, isso sim), o Gui se mudou com a Fleur, e o resto vocês já sabem.

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time

Olha como foi que resolvemos o noivado:

- Ah, Rony, essa árvore é enorme, não é?

- É mesmo. Vamos falar pro Harry, vai ficar linda na sala, não é?

Estávamos escolhendo a árvore de Natal pra pôr na casa do Harry. Encontramos uma em uma loja trouxa, onde tocava uma música que eu descobri que se chamava Jingle Bell Rock.

Dancing and prancing in jingle bell square  
In the frosty air

- Ei, Harry, Gina, venham dar uma olhada nessa árvore!

- Já vamos. – Harry gritou.

Enquanto eles verificavam a árvore, eu e Hermione saímos para ver a neve caindo.

What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away

- Nossa, que coisa mais linda! - Exclamei, olhando para a neve.

- Rony, nós precisamos resolver uma coisa.

Eu a abracei e lhe dei um selinho.

- Eu sei.

Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go riding in a one-horse sleigh

- Então, quando vai ser o nosso noivado?

Fiz uma cara de âncora de telejornal, fiz um topete no cabelo e disse:

- É com você, Granger.

Ela deu risada.

Giddy up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock

Uma estrala cadente passou acima de nós.

- Ah, Rony, faça um pedido!

Mix and a mingle to a jinglin' beat

That's the jingle bell,

That's the jingle bell,

Eu fechei os olhos, e fingi pensar.

- Uma eternidade ao seu lado.

E a beijei.

THAT'S THE JINGLE BELL ROOOOCK!

**N/A: Bom, ficou meio tosco o final, né? Pelo menos ficou fofinhu... Não me condenem só porque o final fico horrível, estou no começo, tá?**

**Brigada pelas reviews!**

**+ calma, ainda não acabou! Este é o penúltimo capítulo, ainda tem o finalzinho do Rony, e mais quatro fics da série!**

**Um bjo p/ vcs!**

**Naty.**


	5. Chega a Hora

Chega a Hora

**N/A: Finalmente, o último capítulo! Bom, vcs devem ter percebido q a fic tá beeem curtinha, né? Mesmo os capítulos... Mas ainda tem 4 continuações, já tô planejando a próxima, e eu kiria saber uma coisa...o q vcs acham de um trailer? Me falem, por favor! Assim, na próxima eu já ponho trailer... E + uma vz, me desculpem pelo penúltimo capítulo péssimo!**

E agora está chegando. O grande momento. O momento que vai mudar minha vida. Um dos poucos momentos do qual jamais eu vou me arrepender. Olha, esou suando só de pensar (isso é horrível, eu não posso suar!)

Tá bom, chega de viadagem.

EU VOU ME CASAAAAAAARRRRR!

Você pensa que é fácil é? "Ah, é só concordar com o que o padre fala, e dizer sim todas as vezes que ele perguntar alguma coisa!" É nada! Tem os votos de casamento, que você não pode esquecer de jeito nenhum, o nervosismo quando ele começa a perguntar aqueles negócios de "na saúde e na doença" (e se ela ficar doente, o que eu faço?), "na riqueza e na pobreza" (bem, isso eu já tô acostumado...), tudo aquilo? É um momento muito difícil!

Mas eu sei que, assim que eu ouvir o "pode beijar a noiva", vou me sentir leve, leve...e muito feliz!

Só de ter desabafado essas quinze horas inteiras já foi um alívio (é, estou de terno a quinze horas)...

Sem contar que, me lembrar das partes em que dei risada depois foi muito bom (sério, eu precisava dessas risadas!).

Essa não...estou ouvindo passos na escada. É a minha mãe! Ela está me chamando pra descer, porque a cerimônia vai começar!

Estou decididamente ferrado.

Bom, é isso aí. Me desejem sorte (glup!)!

Um abraço e apareçam na festa de casamento,

Rony.


End file.
